Resident Evil of Human Sacrifice
by KisandraWesker
Summary: The gang of RE break down in front of a house and a woman has an eerie tale to tell...


**Resident Evil of Human Sacrifice**

The rest of the Resident Evil cast meet a woman, who has an eerie story to tell...

_We find our beloved Resident Evil cast, except for four, out in the woods by an abandonded house. Mysteriously, their cars have broken down at the same time in front of the house, which seemed to be decaying overtime._

"Why doesn't this bug me anymore? Stranded out here in the woods near a creepy mansion," Joseph sighed.

"Let's just see if we can get some help out here," said Leon before leading the way with Ada close behind.

The rest of the gang followed a few seconds later and they came inside. The foreyard was the spitting image of Arklay Mansion's own, which sent shivers down some of their spines as memories of said place came back to them. Ada let out a whistle, sounding nonetheless impressed.

"Nice place, but how come it looks clean in here while the outside looks ready to fall apart?" she asked.

_**That's because no one's visited here in many years... except me, of course. **_

Most of the gang screamed in surprise at the sudden statement. Looking to the top of the stairs, there stood a woman dressed in an all black cotton dress that skimmed the floor. Wrapped around her shoulders was a black shawl. She had brown shoulder length hair that was mostly gray and piercing hazel eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dears. I didn't mean to startle you. As I said, it's been quite a long time since I had company. My name is Corine. Please, make yourselves at home," she spoke in a soft, yet raspy voice.

"Um... thank you, miss, but we can't. Our cars broke down in front of your house and-" Rebecca started to ask.

"You're wondering if I have a phone?" Rebecca nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I don't. Maybe tomorrow I can take you into town and maybe, you can call your friends," Corine replied as she slowly came down the stairs.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jill shrugged.

"In the meantime, let me get you young people something to eat, alright?" Corine smiled before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Leon, Ada, and Jill took up one couch while Rebecca, Billy, and Brad, who was still scared stiff about the place, took another. The rest of them took a spot on the floor, awaiting the snacks. Minutes later, Corine came back in with a tray of crackers, sliced cheese, sliced sausages and salami, chips and french onion dip, fruits and chopped veggies. Delicious was putting lightly as they immediately dug in.

"Ah..." Corine sighed contently as she sat in a wooden rocking. "So, where do you younglings work?" she asked.

"Most of us work for the BSAA, a company sworn to fight bio-terrorism," Jill replied immediately.

"Well, good for you children. I've been hearing over my radio about the different things happening in different countries. Those poor innocent people..." Corine shook her head sadly.

"There's one specific we've been chasing down. His name is Albert Wesker," Rebecca said.

"Wesker, eh? That name sounds familiar, but where?" Corine paused in thought.

"He works for UMBRELLA," Leon piped up, swallowing down part of a cracker.

Corine nodded in understanding. "Come to think of it, my granddaughter used to work for him... until she died in a car accident 10 years ago. Her name was Molly Jenkins" she sighed sadly. "I miss my little girl..." she said.

Sympathy showed in the eyes of everyone, even Ada. They all knew how it felt to lose someone dear.

"Oh, why are we talking about sad times for? At least I have you for company and that's enough for me," Corine suddenly chirped, smiled.

Slight laughter broke out among them as the gloomy mood suddenly lifted.

"Anyways, I've been thinking about a story that MY grandmother passed down to me when I was young girl. I hope you won't mind listening, won't you?" she asked.

"Why not? I mean, I haven't heard a good story in a long time, not since I was a kid myself," Jill shrugged.

The rest nodded and got comfortable, giving their full attention to Corine. The elderly woman then smirked. "Good..." Suddenly, her eyes flashed to crimson, catching all of them in her stare. The group began to feel sleepy as their eyes began to droop.

"What's... going... on?" Billy sleepily asked, trying to fight the mysterious spell cast upon them.

"... Ada... wha..." Leon tried to say.

Before long, all were asleep.

**(Break)**

The group screamed as they fell down a seemingly endless black void. Slowly, colors of every shade and hue began to appear around them and before long, they were at a vast valley near the edge of a forest behind them. Landing on their feet, they looked around in wonder and awe at the mysterious place they ended up in. Across the valley was, what looked like, a small village.

"Where are we...?" Jill whispered in shock.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that woman had something to do with this," Sheva replied.

Out of the blue, Corine's voice began floating around them.

_**There was once a dream**_

_**No one knew who dreamt it...**_

_**Such a truly small dream it was. **_

_**It began to think "I don't want to disappear!**_

_**How do I get people to notice me?" **_

_**The little dream thought and thought**_

_**And at last, came up with an idea. **_

_**"I shall allow people to wander into me...**_

_**And they can create the world."**_

Suddenly, footsteps were heard crunching through some leaves that had fallen onto the ground. Turning towards the footsteps, the group gasped in shock; donning all black and wielding a five foot sharpened sword and a red spade branded on his right cheek was...

"Wesker..." Jill gasped, hands covering her dropped jaw.

Before they could do anything, Corine began singing:

_The first Alice was a gallant red one_

_Carrying a sharpened within his hand_

With a sadistic smirk, Wesker strided boldy and with purpose towards the village. Seconds later, screams of terror were heard.

_Never hesitating to slay all within his way_

_Creating trails of bloodshed althrough Wonderland! _

The screams of terror soon turned to death shouts as Wesker mercilessly cut down all that were unlucky to step into his unyielding wrath. His maniacal laughter rose above the screams and shrieks as his clothes quickly became stained with the blood of the innocent. Within minutes, the entire village was burned to the ground and Wesker stalked away from it, cat like eyes flashing with dark triumph and leaving behind a trail of blood.

Suddenly, his eyes turned towards the group, mainly Ada and Leon. The two started to shake in fright as the Tyrant walked towards her, blood drenched blade ready to kill.

"No... Wesker, stop it!" Ada pleaded.

Not thinking twice, she ran into the woods with Wesker close behind her.

"GUYS, RUN!" Sheva screamed after her.

A tense silence filled the air... until terrified screams broke it. The gang ran inside and the sight before them made most of them lose their lunch.

Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy were dead, their heads cut off and their bodies slashed to bits. A pool of blood quickly grew around them. Wesker, however, was nowhere in sight.

"Oh God..." Rebecca turned away from the gruesome scene, unable to look anymore.

_Deeper into the forest, Alice wondered until..._

_He was captured as a prisoner of sin_

As Wesker walked deeper into the forest, they had no choice but to follow him, praying that whoever was next was able to get away from his murderous rage. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide in horror as the souls of those he ruthlessly slaid appeared from around him and grabbed him. He screamed as he tried to fight them off, but they were too strong as he pulled into the darkness, making him drop his sword.

_If it weren't for the red trails of the blood left behind_

_No one would have ever thought that he had existed. _

Just like that, Albert Wesker, the first Alice, was gone, forever locked away in the dark forest. The scene quickly changed from a destroyed village to another, but much larger village. Among the hustle and bustle, a tenor, melodious voice filled the air, making the people stop what they were doing and listen.

The gang got closer and to their shock, there was Alfred Ashford, dressed in a satin white shirt and dark blue pants. On his right hand was a blue diamond. In his left hand were several music sheets.

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one_

_He sang to the world of Wonderland_

Most of the village girls swooned over the sound of his voice and squealed in delight when Alfred would wink at them. This grew to the point where they were obessive over him. He loved the attention at first, but soon, it was becoming too much.

_Filling regions with so many false created notes_

_That were of a crazy blue world_

Over time, Alfred grew tired of his fans hanging around his home, tirelessly asking for his presence. Slowly, it grew too much for him! Why won't they leave him alone!

_This new Alice was that of a rose_

_He was shot and killed by a cross-eyed mad man_

Finally, enough was enough for Alfred. Going to his room, he pulled out a silver handgun. Laying on his bed and putting the gun to his head, he pulled the trigger, ending his life

_It left a flower blooming sadly red_

_The one who was loved was now forgotten_

A funeral was held for him. Beside his grave was a blood red rose. Unlike any other rose, it never withered or lost its crimson hue. He was soon forgotten, however.

"This story... this is..." Brad gasped, clearly at a loss for words.

The scene changed again to a huge, white brick castle. A woman with long, blonde hair and wearing an emerald green dress walked in the castle garden, smelling different flowers as she went. It was Alexia Ashford. On her left cheek was a green club.

_The third Alice was a little green one _

_Very cute and dear in the Wonderland_

Alexia headed into town that was near the castle, where people stopped and said hello to her as she passed.

"Miss Alexia, you look beautiful today!" A boy called over from the fruit stand.

"Why thank you, James!" Alexia replied sweetly with a wave.

"Miss Alexia, looking gorgeous as ever!" A woman said from the flower stand.

Alexia nodded in reply with a smile.

_She charmed her people to do her every beck and call_

_She had made a strange green country_

"Hey, James, can you please help me with this box? It's starting to feel kind of heavy. Please?" Alexia called to the same boy one day while carrying a medium-sized brown box.

"... Sure, ok!" James replied as he was captured in Alexia's pleading eyes.

_This new Alice became the country's queen_

Alexia became so popular by the people that worshipped her, she eventually was made their queen. She had power that one could ever dream of. Plus, she had their love as well. But, as her reign continued, something within her began to change. The gang saw it as well as they watched and instantly, knew it meant bad news.

_Was taken over by a dream of distortion_

_Afraid of losing her life to death_

Her paranoia of own her death took her over the edge and she lost her sanity. She became just as murderous as Wesker who thought of rebeling against her were instantly executed. Soon, the kingdom was drowning in its own blood and insanity and fell into darkness.

_She would forever rule her country_

"This is too much! I just want this to end!" Brad cried in fear, shaking violently while clinging onto Joseph.

The others were in silent agreement, but Corine's voice sounded once again.

_During this, two children walked through the woods_

_They had a tea party under a rose bush_

_An invitation from the castle for them was..._

_The trump card, the Ace of Hearts! _

The scene changed back to the valley they first appeared in and coming through a yellow door not too far away from the destroyed village were two **VERY** familiar siblings. On their hands, they each had a half of a yellow heart.

"No way..." Rebecca gasped.

"Oh please... not them! Why them!" Jill screamed, tears of fright now running down her face.

"No... please don't take them away! Please don't let them die!" Sheva pleaded helplessly.

_The fourth Alice were a pair of sibling twins_

_They brought their curiosity to Wonderland_

_Going through many different doors_

_Coming not to long in a yellow boat_

Chris and Claire Redfield explored the different places and doors Wonderland offered to them. Claire wore a dress similar to Alexia's, but it was yellow and had on a white apron with the yellow heart on the bottom left corner. Her red hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. Chris wore a white silk short sleeve shirt and gray pants.

"Will you hurry up, Chris! I see something up ahead!" Claire huffed, clearly getting impatient.

"I'm coming. Sheesh, Claire," Chris snapped back.

As they went through the first three doors, Chris couldn't help but feel a sense of danger from the door they just went through. He felt... as if he knew who's presence was there.

_A stubborn younger sister_

_And a clever older brother_

_They came close to the first Alice's Wonderland_

"Oh no... they're in Wesker's door! CLAIRE, CHRIS, GET OUT OF THERE!" Jill screamed at them.

"You're going to get killed! Get away from there!" Rebecca shouted.

But, their screams fell on deaf ears as Wesker quietly approach them from behind them, sword in hand and that sadistic grin on his face. The Redfields froze, hearing the footsteps. The shadow grew closer and closer until...

"NO!"

Blood splashed against one of the nearby trees.

_They were never to wake from their slumber_

_Forever they wander in the wonderland..._

The gang screamed as Chris and Claire's corpses fell to the ground, slashes and cuts covering their entire body and their face forever frozen in horror. Wesker stood over them, licking the blood off the sword before laughing once again. The scene went black as Jill fell to her knees, clutching her head and tears dripping down her face.

"Please... no more! NO MORE! LET IT STOP!" she screamed.

Nothing they said to her would console or snap her out of her state. They had lost their best friends/partners to the blood-drenched tale... especially to Wesker.

**(Break)**

In the real world, the gang continued to sleep, faces contorted in pain from the surreal nightmare, and Corine smirked at them.

"Now, let's check on my little darlings upstairs," she said before rising from her chair and heading up the stairs.

Coming to the first door on the left that was marked with the red Spade, she opened it and lying in bed on his side with crimson sheets was Wesker. In his hand was the sword he used that was caked in dried blood. A smirk curled his lips. His sunglasses were on the nightstand beside him.

"Having a good dream, are we?" she cooed, stroking his blond hair.

He shifted slightly in his sleep in response. She pulled up the sheets to his shoulder and kissed his branded cheek. "Sweets dream, little Spade," she said before leaving the room.

Going to the next door across from Wesker's, which was branded with both the Diamond and Club, she opened and laying on the king sized bed with their backs to each other were the Ashfords.

Clutched in Alexia's hand was a silver crowned with small emeralds embedded in it. In Alfred's left hand were several sheets of music, which were slightly stained with blood, and in his right was a red rose.

Nodding, Corine left and checked on the Redfields. Their room was on the end of the hallway and their door had the yellow Heart. Opening the door, she peeked inside. The Redfields were facing each other, holding each other's hands with Claire curled up next to her brother.

"Aww, how sweet," Corine cooed softly before leaving the room.

Heading back downstairs, she paused again in thought. "With them trapped and the other ones still asleep..."

Turning towards the audience, she smiled sadistically.

**Who will be my next Alice?**


End file.
